The present invention relates generally to the application of graphene oxide materials to the filtration of fluids.
Microorganisms are known to colonize and biodeteriorate hydrocarbon fuels. Multiple species of bacteria have been isolated from fuel storage tanks, pipelines, and aircraft wing tanks. Some of the problems associated with microbial growth in aviation fuels include wing and storage tank corrosion, fuel pump failures, filter plugging, injector fouling, topcoat peeling, engine damage, and deterioration of fuel chemical properties and quality. Extensive microbial growth and biofilm formation can lead to costly and disruptive damage to fuel systems and aircraft hardware.
Currently, prevention of fuel biodeterioration relies on housekeeping practices including removal of water from fuel using fuel-water coalescers and filtration of coarse particulates. Filtration is used to remove coarse impurities. However, even the best fuel filters are incapable of completely filtering out particles smaller than 10 μm in diameter; microorganisms can range from less than a micrometer to a few micrometers in size. Due to their small pore size, 0.22-0.45 μm filters are difficult to use because they present a strong barrier to fuel flow. The removal of free water from fuel also has a large impact on prevention of biodeterioration, or biofouling, given that microorganisms require water to grow. Additionally, military jet fuels are treated with an antimicrobial additive known as diethylene glycol mono-methyl ether (DiEGME), to prevent microbial growth and formation of biofilms. However, the use of this additive is expensive and may present adverse effects to the environment. The present disclosure is directed toward the effective filtration, purification, and prevention of biodeterioration of liquids, including fuels, using graphene oxide (GO).